Living Among Us
by Magyk Spell
Summary: This is the Sci Fi Story I was making in Advanced Language Arts; not my best genre to write, but tell me what you think of it! Maybe I'll make a sequel ;
1. PROLOUGE

_Prologue_

My life was completely normal before I met _her:_ Andreanna Rangly. When she came to our school, I thought she was a normal girl. I had never been so wrong before in my _life_.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The New Girl_

C_reak!_ The sudden sound of the classroom door opening during the test made all the pencil scratching come to a sudden halt.

I looked up, bewildered, and when my eyes settled on the figure in the door, my eyebrows went up.

"I don't recognize her," I thought to myself, "so it must be the new girl that everyone's been talking about." I put my pencil down as I saw the teacher, Mrs. Kales, jump up and scuttle over to the wide-eyed girl who looked scared to death.

The principle, Mr. Carls, stood behind the newbie, encouragingly urging her forward. There was furious whispering between the principle and the teacher, and I noticed a faint blush spread across the girl's cheeks. What in the world were they talking about?

While the two adults argued, the girl's eyes wandered around the room. But when she reached me, I noticed her do a double take, and a silent gasp escaped her mouth.

Ignoring the wierd action, I smiled slightly, and her eyes widened even more.

When she realized I wouldn't break my stare, she quickly looked away and pretended to be occupied looking at her shoes.

Shrugging, I looked down at my paper, trying to figure out the square root of 683. I shook my head. Mrs. Kales and her tests.

Speaking of Mrs. Kales, I heard an over exaggerated sigh which received a glare from Mr. Carls. She then roughly took the new girl's arm and marched to the front of the room.

"STUDENTS!!!" Mrs. Kales called loudly, startling half the class. "We have a new student. Her name is Andreanna Rangly. Andreanna, why don't you tell the students where you're from?" Mr. Carls jaw seemed to tighten a little, but I shrugged it off as nothing.

"I-I'm from...Wisconsin." Andreanna answered in a soft, strange accent that seemed to have a metallic ring to it.

Mrs. Kales nodded. "And why did you move here?" Mr. Carls cleared his throat loudly this time, seeming irritated. Andreanna seemed to be stumbling over her words.

"I...uh...I mean....my family moved here because my...dad...lost his job." Andreanna finished, and I noticed her glance at the principle, who gave her a slight nod.

"Is there some secret going on here?" I wondered to myself. Mrs. Kales nodded, seeming pleased, and went to sit at her desk. Andreanna stood there, taking in all the eyes on her.

I raised my hand. "Mrs. Kales?" I called, and Andreanna looked up.

Mrs. Kales peered at me through her glasses and sighed. "What is it Anna?" She asked impatiently.

I nodded towards Andreanna. " You never assigned her a seat, ma'am."

Andreanna stared at me incredulously. Mrs. Kales bit her lip and stood up.

"Do you intend to give her your seat, Miss Pecking?" Mr. Carls asked from the doorway, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No. But I will be her buddy and show her around for the day." I looked at Andreanna. "Is that okay with you?" She stared at me, confused, but nodded her head.

Mrs. Kales blew out a sigh, then pointed at me. "Go sit in the seat behind Anna, Andreanna." Mrs. Kales glared at me. "And you aren't showing her around just to get out of class, right Miss Pecking?"

I shook my head again. "I have no intentions of that. I'll show her around during lunch, okay?"

Mrs. Kales seemed to study my reaction, and, seeming to like what she saw, nodded. "Very well, Anna." She turned to walk to her seat, but stopped to look over her shoulder at Andreanna. "Well, now, don't just stand there looking stupid. Sit down."

Andreanna stumbled on the way to her seat, and the preps snickered. I glared at them and smiled encouragingly at her.

As she sat down, I turned around to whisper, "Don't worry about them. They're the preps here, and they can be real pains sometimes." I grinned and nudged her. "Don't let them get to you, Andreanna."

She looked at me startled, and I was taken aback. "How...how do you know my name?" She asked a little too loudly, and Mrs. Kales looked up from grading papers for a moment, glaring at us. I mouthed 'sorry' and waited until Mrs. Kale looked down before speaking again.

"Um, the teacher just said your name in front of the class." I answered, and two pink splotches appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh." She whispered. She looked down and played with her nail. There was an awkward silence until I lifted my hand up in front of her.

When she stared at it curiously, I sighed and said. "I'm Anna Pecking. And this is a handshake." She slowly put her hand in mine, and I shook it gently. "Don't you have handshakes in Wisconsin?" I joked, but Andreanna was silent.

My smile faltered. "I guess not." I mumbled, and turned back to my work. "Great. No sense of humor. Just what I need." I thought. Not even five minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Before I could turn around though, a neatly folded piece of paper flew over my shoulder and landed in front of me on my desk.

Curious, I picked the note up, opened it, and began to read.

_Anna Pecking,_

_I am sorry if I seem to not like it here. It's just...different. I am happy that you volunteered to show me around. Where I was from, we do not have as many things there that you have here. I am glad that although the other students thought I was weird, you refused to believe the same thing, and reached out to me. You are a good person, and you only have good intentions. Believe me, I can tell. =)_

_ Your new friend,_

_ Andreanna Rangly _

For some reason, the note confused me. She didn't write like a normal teenager would write, and it seemed she was trying to hide something. Shrugging, I shoved the note in my pocket and turned to smile and nod at her.

Little did I know, I would soon find out her secret, and it would change both of our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Lunch Tour_

"Okay, Andreanna, are you ready?" I asked as I slammed my Gatorade down on the table, making her jump.

She just stared at me. "Am I ready for what?"

I chuckled. "For the most grand tour of a school you've ever been on, of course! Well, you know it's grand because I'm the one giving it." I waited for her to laugh, but she just nodded at me.

"Okay, I'm ready, Anna." She answered. She stood and began to walk towards the cafeteria doors. I hurried after her and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Aren't you going to throw your tray away, Andreanna?"

She blinked. "Um, was I supposed too?" She honestly seemed confused, so I smiled and went back to the table to grab it.

When I reached her again, I instructed her on what to do. "Okay, when you finish eating lunch, you need to pick up your tray, and bring it over to this trash can over here." She followed me as I walked to the trash. "If you have any liquids on your tray, you must dump the rest of it in the bucket." I turned the milk over until it was completely emptied in the bucket, then placed it back on the tray. "Dump everything, besides the tray, into the trash. Then put the tray on the stack, and you're done." I did all this as I said it, and Andreanna nodded vigorously.

"Would you wish of me to take detailed notes?" She asked.

My head swiveled in her direction. "What?"

"I said, do you think it would be useful to take notes? I heard that's what students do to memorize things."

I just stared at her. "You were homeschooled, weren't you?"

Two splotches appeared on her cheeks. "Pardon my asking, but what do you mean by 'homeschooled'?"

I cleared my throat. "Man, is this girl stupid or something?" I wondered to myself, and I noticed her face twist up indignantly.

"I am not stupid if that's what you think. You should learn to be polite! I'd thought you, of all people, would understand me better!" She said loudly, enough for people within three tables radius to stare.

I raised my hands in a calming gesture. "Whoa, calm down, Andreanna. I'm definitely not trying to be rude. Oh, and homeschooling is when you stay at home and do school work there, instead of going to a public school."

Her face smoothed over for a moment, than crumpled altogether. "Uh oh," I thought, but before I knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I am sorry! I hate to admit it, but I really dislike this place! The only thing that kept me from going home before Algebra was you!" She sobbed.

I stumbled back, surprised. "What? But, why me?" I asked, mostly to myself, but she ignored me and just sobbed more.

I looked around nervously. If I didn't make her quiet down quickly, adults would get involved, and that's usually trouble.

"C'mon, Andreanna, let's go." I put a hand around her shoulders and turned her to walk to the library. She was silent now, looking around curiously. I hurried her along a little faster, and suddenly, I stopped and pointed to a classroom to the right of us.

"That's Mr. Cloff's room, he's our Science teacher." I turned to point to the classroom directly opposite of his room. "That's Miss Scotches' room, she's the social studies teacher, and she's actually very nice."

"Two classrooms down," I continued as I walked her forward about ten feet. "is Mr. Fett's room. He's the language arts teacher, and he tends to be a little...weird." I chuckled.

Andreanna stared at me, then at Mr. Fett's door. "He's...lonely. He wants to tell...Miss Scotches...that he likes her. A lot." Andreanna smiled slightly at me, and continued walking ahead. But I was frozen where I stood.

"What the heck was that?!" I thought frantically to myself. "How would she know that?! Everyone knows he likes her, but how could she know from just looking at his classroom?!?"

Andreanna stopped and turned slightly. "I know you think I'm a little weird, but all will be explained later." She flashed me a smile. "I mean, we are best friend's now, aren't we?"

I said nothing, but nodded. She chuckled. "Well, come on. I have a lot more to see, and only ten minutes left of lunch.

I scurried to her side and nodded encouragingly. "Yes, you're right." I forced a grin. "Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

Her eyes widened at me. "What? Why?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone. "Because you're my friend and that's what friend's do!" I took her hand and started running towards the library. "Now come on, Andreanna. I want you to meet the librarian!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Confusion_

As we entered the library, someone hugged me from behind. "Hi, sweetie!" I heard the person say in my ear.

I turned so I could hug her back. "Hey, mom." I answered, smiling. Yes, the school librarian was my mother. Awesome, right? Especially since she takes me out for lunch often.

Andreanna stared open-mouthed at my mom. "The librarian...is your...mother?" I nodded excitedly and turned Andreanna so she faced my mom.

"Mom, this is Andreanna. Andreanna, this is my mother, known as Miss Pecking, but mostly everyone, including kids, call her Cheryl." I introduced them, and they shook hands.

Mom smiled at Andreanna encouragingly. "You must be new. I'm the school librarian, and I'm also, as Anna explained, Anna's mother." Cheryl said in a cheerful voice. "Anyways, what brings you two girls here during your lunchtime?"

I stepped forward. "Mom, I was wondering, can Andreanna come over after school?" Cheryl laughed and put an arm around me and Andreanna.

"Well of course! I love meeting your friends, Anna!" Cheryl babbled. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry, but I've got to go now and finish showing Andreanna around." I said apologetically. Cheryl smiled.

"No problem! Go on, before you get caught for not having a library pass." I turned and led Andreanna out of the library into the hall. Andreanna was quiet and was looking down at her feet.

After debating with myself for a few minutes, I turned to Andreanna with a concerned look on my face. "Andreanna, what's wrong? You seem sad ever since you met my mom."

Andreanna shook her head. "I just...I don't know. It's hard being-" She stopped short, shaking her head again.

"It's hard being what?" I prodded further, but she just kept shaking her head. Andreanna finally looked up at me.

"I-I want to tell you, but I can't. It violates the rules if I do." Andreanna explained in a restrained tone. I looked her in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Andreanna, you can trust me. I won't tell a soul." I swore. Andreanna looked at me and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened them and looked around us nervously.

"You're definitely telling the truth." She lowered her voice to a whisper, and I could visibly tell she was shaking.

I leaned forward eagerly, also whispering. "So will you tell me, Andreanna?"

She hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Go ahead then, no one's around us."

Andreanna glanced around us one more time, and, satisfied, turned to me, leaning forward even more. "Okay, well, the truth is, I'm not from here. I'm not even hu-" Suddenly she froze, grabbed her head between her hands, and fell to the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!! IT HURTS!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, gritting her teeth, and curled on the floor in pain.

I started breathing heavily, panicking. "Andreanna, what's wrong?! What's going on!?!" I tried to restrain her from thrashing around on the floor, and she screamed louder.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" tears were rolling down Andreanna's cheeks now, and I started screaming for help.

"SOMEONE!!! I NEED HELP!!!!" I screamed over and over until my voice was horse. I gave up eventually and tried restraining Andreanna again, who was now shaking uncontrollably. "Andreanna, can you hear me?! What's going on!?" I yelped desperately, and suddenly Andreanna froze, staring up at me with weak eyes.

I leaned over her, and my eyes started watering. "A-Anna?" She whispered, and I pulled her closer.

"I'm here, Andreanna, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Andreanna's eyes suddenly widened. "ANNA, RUN!!!!!" She screamed.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and the last thing I saw were people in dark suits, with guns, running towards us before I hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Secret's Revealed_

I awoke to bright lights shining on me in a pure, white room. "Wha...? Where am I?" I sat up, confused. My confusion grew as I discovered I was in a white tank top and long white pants.

The room wasn't very big. I was laying on a bed in one corner, covered with a flimsy bedspread and a thin pillow. There was a small nightstand next to the bed, not to intricate, just with a small book and an electric lamp on it. Across the room, there was a small one person white table with a chair pulled under it, and, if I thought about it, this place looked a lot like a mental ward in a hospital. There was only one door leading out of the room, and, surprise, it was locked, with only a small window to look through that had a criss-cross pattern on it like a cage, or, as I pointed out earlier, like a mental ward.

There was only one thing missing that didn't fit the puzzle, and I knew what it was. It was out of place here, in this small, cramped room.

It was me. And I wasn't crazy.

I heard the click of a door opening, and a man about 5'9, in a dark suit, and with a determined look on his face, walked in, glanced at me, and sat at the table.

"Welcome back to the real world, Miss Pecking." The man said in a deep, ringing voice that sounded like he had rehearsed this line to often. "How do you feel?"

I stood up from the bed, and my fists clenched. "Where's Andreanna?" I asked fiercely. "And where am I?" I took a step towards him threateningly.

The man frowned. "Who's Andreanna?" He asked in a dumbfounded tone.

I narrowed my eyes. Like I would believe he didn't know her. I'm not stupid. "You never answered my question." I said in a flat, emotionless tone, and his eyebrows raised up.

"Pardon me, Anna, but you never answered _my_ question." He told me, completely ignoring my previous statement.

I glared at him, but sighed. "I feel fine. Now tell me where Andreanna is!" I ordered, half hysterical.

The man shook his head. "I honestly have no idea where, or who, this person is." He gave me a pitiful look. "You may have suffered some brain damage when you got hurt."

That was it. I charged over to him, pointing a finger in his face. "Okay, cut the crap, because it's really pissing me off now." Before he could answer, I went on, my voice rising. "You know more of what's going on, I know you do, I can even _sense_ that you're lying. Now, tell me where my friend Andreanna is, because I was just with her, and I get knocked out, then I wake up in some mental ward room, and she's not here. And before you start pretending I was in an accident, I remember the last place I was, and what happened _exactly_." I got into his shock-stricken face. "You are the only thing keeping me from her right now, and I don't like that. I don't like that at all, _sir_." I glared at him still as I retreated back to my bed, and my eyes didn't leave him even as I sat down.

Suddenly, he chuckled. "They warned you'd probably be like this." He sighed. "Do you really wish for me to tell you what's going on?"

My temper flared, and I gritted my teeth to resist the urge to hit him. "That's all I've been asking for, but apparently, you're half deaf."

He ignored the comment and closed his eyes. "Okay, here's what's up; Your friend-the one you keep asking for-Andreanna?"

I nodded. "Yeah what about her?" I asked in a strained tone.

He sighed, stood up, and walked over to me. "Anna," He said slowly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "she's an alien from another planet."


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Escape_

I stared at him indifferently. "Bullcrap."

He shook his head. "This time, I'm being honest.

I sat on my knees until I was eye level with him. I closed my eyes trying to think when suddenly, I heard the man say, "Geez, this girl is stubborn. Sure, I told her about Andreanna being an alien, but she still doesn't know everything, like the fact that she's Andreanna's sister."

My eyes flew open and I leaned over and grabbed the man by his collar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I growled at him.

His expression became clouded with confusion, and I shook him slightly. "WELL?!?"

"Anna? I didn't _say_ anything." He stated, but although I heard the truth in his voice, I shook my head.

"STOP LYING!!!" I yelled in his face, and he made a calming gesture.

"I swear, I said _nothing_." He repeated.

I resisted the urge to slap him like they do in the movies, and released him slowly. "I want more information, and you're going to tell me everything I ask." I ordered.

He laughed. "Or what? You're just a kid. I'm a government agent. Who do you think will win?" He asked mockingly. Suddenly, he found himself flying across the small room and smacking into the opposite wall. As he rubbed his head weakly, he looked up as I walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"You know who'll win? I will, because I guess you don't know everything about me." I leaned closer. "I'm a black belt in tae kwon do, so I really think you should cooperate.

He glared at me silently, but I shrugged. I pulled him up, pulled the chair out, and threw him down into it. I sat on the table across from him and leaned forward.

"Now, let's see; where am I?" I asked, leaning back a little.

The guy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "California."

"Why am I here?"

"You are associated with Andreanna, and she broke a rule."

"What exactly are these rules?"

The man turned his nose up stubbornly. "They are secret. I'm not authorized to tell you, and even if I was, I wouldn't say anything."

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. But just do me one thing."

He stood up and walked over to me, glaring. "What could you possibly want?"

I stood on my tiptoes so I was in his face. "I want to see Andreanna, and I want to be in the same room with her."

He chuckled. "Sorry, can't let that happen." Suddenly, the door broke open and five men filed in. Four men ran over to me, grabbed my arms and legs, and started pulling me towards the bed while the other got out a large needle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? LET ME GO NOW!!!!" I yelped, kicking. I managed to nail one guy in the nose, so he released me. I took my chance to twist out of their arms and leapt out the door like a gazelle.

"STOP HER!!!" I heard the guy from my room yell, but I had already turned the corner of the hallway, even though my bare feet were sliding on the tile floor. Several people stared as I leapt by them, and hands reached out, trying to catch me or trip me, but I was quick enough to duck and jump over them. As I ran past a door, I noticed a girl in the room in my peripheral vision. I backpedaled, found the knob for the room, and kicked it open.

Andreanna jumped up, startled, and I held out a hand, grinning. "C'mon, Andreanna. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Andreanna stared at me blankly. "Let's blow this what?" She asked, confused.

I smiled and laughed. "I'll explain later. But for now, let's just get out of here!" She nodded, I grabbed her hand, and we ran.

The building was like a maze, but we finally saw a door with sunlight shining through it. "It's that way, Andreanna!" I yelled, and pulled her in that direction.

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a, "THERE THEY ARE!!" and I sprinted faster. When we were within 50 ft of the door, disaster struck. Andreanna tripped and went crashing to the floor. I was yanked backwards and fell with her.

Before we could stand, men were on us and yanking us away from each other.

"NO ANDREANNA!!!" I yelled, and someone covered my mouth with their hand, so I bit them, probably drawing blood. I was dragged to my feet and pulled into the air by my arms.

Andreanna was already apprehended and sedated, and they were carrying her back down the hall unconscious. The doctor with the needle started telling the men to restrain me, so I kicked the doctor in the face, probably making him black out as he didn't get up again.

Finally, after I tired out, two men had me under the arms and lifted me in the air high enough that my feet were dangling. Three others stood by, ready to help if I fought back.

The group of ten or more men parted down the middle as I saw a man wearing a white suit walking towards me. He stood in front of me, and I looked him up and down.

He wore a crisply ironed suit, with starched pants and a blemish free white shirt. He had on a black tie, and his hair was slicked back with so much gel that I could have used his hair to grease a car.

He also made it obvious that he carried himself with a superior attitude, and I could already tell this guy and I weren't going to get along. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him furiously. This guy must be their leader.

"Anna! Pleasure ta meet ya'll." He exclaimed in a long southern drawl. "Ah'm Mr. Finnigan, and Ah run this here base of operations. Ah reckon there's a problem of a sort going on here?" He adjusted his tie and smiled at me.

"Yeah, there's a problem." I growled. "You won't let me and Andreanna leave! I don't care if she's an alien, or if I am! It's unfair and you know it!" I struggled slightly in the men's arms, but I winced at their grip and breathed heavily.

Mr. Finnigan made a tsk sound. "You poor dear. Tell ya what; Why dontcha get some rest and we'll talk in a lil' while?" He nodded at the men and they carried me around him and started heading towards my cell.

My vision started getting hazy, and I made myself a promise right before my world went black; I swore that soon, someday very soon, I would escape this prison.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
